An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love
by LostInTheStars24
Summary: The pins and needles in my feet had traveled to my hands. I slowly walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and my eyes were bloodshot. Something was terribly wrong. "Oh my god." I began to cry, and left the bathroom. Suddenly, my right leg lost its control. Then my shoulder, it pierced with pain. Not long after, my left eye blurred. Then, my world went pitch black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new multi-chapter story for Zevie! Enjoy! :) P.S. I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

**Zander's POV:**

I stared at her hazel eyes as she tuned her bass. God they were beautiful. But I could never tell her that. Never in my life could I see myself dating my best friend Stevie Baskara. I was the ladies' man! I practically asked a new girl out 3 times a week. I, Zander Robbins am not the type to settle down, fall in love, or find my soul mate. But I'm starting to feel different about Stevie. Ever since that day I had wrote my love song "Lady", she seemed upset. But so did Kacey. This whole love song situation happened 4 months ago. You see, I can picture Kacey Simon being one of my fan girls, but nothing more. Kacey crushed on guys like Spencer Yeates, Tony Cardella, and Dean Hollis. ALL LADIES' MANS. I think Stevie is a tough girl, a great bass player, and she's adorable. I sound really cheesy, but I like my best friend. I continued to think about Stevie as my thoughts were interrupted. Zander, Zander, Zander…..

"Zander!" Kacey snapped.

"What? Oh…um sorry Kacey, I was just thinking about this new guitar that I want for my birthday." I said.

"Liar liar, pants on fire." She said unconvinced. Who still says that? I thought to myself, Kacey could never mine. Kacey was cocky, and I was cocky. Two and two just don't match. Then that's when she started to argue with me.

**Stevie's POV:**

I sat in the band room with my bass guitar in my lap, and watched Kacey and Zander argue after she called him a liar. This was our lives with Gravity 5. We're sixteen year olds and we go to high school. Life couldn't be better. I glanced over to Zander. He kind of looked cute when he got angry. Like that dream I had a while ago with the motorcycle. Okay, so maybe I, Stevie Baskara did have a little crush on the, Zander Robbins. But my thoughts always held me back from telling him how I feel. Who am I kidding? If there's one thing that you need to know about me, is that I'm not confident about my beauty. So what makes Zander so special? He loves music like it's nobody's business. Not even Justin Cole. Besides, what happened with Justin Cole was a onetime thing. Maybe. Ughh! I can't think straight, because people are arguing. Time to clear my head.

"Stop fighting! Now!" I shout, and everyone stops and looks at me.

"You guys argue about the dumbest things ever. We're a band, and this fighting is not healthy for our relationship. Now suck it up, because we have movie night at Nelson's house. 6:30 PM, sharp." I reassure them.

"Okay." All four of them say in unison. Good work Stevie! Now I was a bit excited to have movie night, because that means I get to talk to Zander. Things are very hectic in my life. So Zander and I have little "life talks". We talk about things that go on. Insecurities, doubts, and scars. So, I had something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi lovelies! Here is Chapter 2 ….i really hope that people read this story! I will continue to do more chapters as you please! xoxo- Taylor P.S: I don't own How To Rock. :)  
**

* * *

**Nelson's POV:**

I look at the clock on the wall. 6:18. And Kevin is the only one here at my house. Just as the popcorn in the microwave finishes, the doorbell rings.

"Kevin get the popcorn!" I shout, running for the door.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he retorts.  
I open the door, to see Zander and Stevie there. Is it just me, or do they look kinda cute together?

**Zander's POV: **

"Hey baby!" I say to Nelson. I don't know why, but the phrase baby is just my casual greeting to everyone. I even say baby to Mr. March. Now that might be a problem.

"Hi Nelly." says Stevie, standing right beside me. Nelson smiles and waves at the both of us.

"Where are Kevin and Kacey?" I ask.

"Kevin is fixing us some popcorn and Kacey isn't here yet."

"Of course Kacey's not here." says Stevie.

After a while, we're invited into Nelson's living room with some blankets and Coca-Cola, waiting for Kacey. So we decide to pick a movie.

**Stevie's POV:**

"Avatar!"

"Barbershop!"

"The Final Destination!"

"How about no for all 3. No offense guys. Ooh! Can we watch "Where The Heart Is"? I'm in the mood for a romance movie." I smiled at the boys. They all shrug and give me an "I DON'T KNOW" look. I'll take that as a yes. Then, the doorbell rings. Kacey time! I jump up and run to the door, relieved that I am no longer the only girl at Nelly's house.

"Hey Kace!" I say, hugging her.

"Hi! What up Stevie!" says Kacey. Man, I love Kacey. She's my best friend that I've never had. Girly, smart, evil, greedy, and self-centered. Yep, that's her. We fist bump, and plop on the couch that I sat on.

"Hi boys!"

"Correction, we're men." Kevin says. Haha, yeah right.

"So Kacey, Stevie wants to watch the movie "Where The Heart Is". Our movies got denied." states Zander.

"They must have been bad. Well, Stevie's movie it is! I don't feel like picking one today."

Yes! Well I should be excited, considering that I haven't picked a movie in 3 months. 3 hours later, were all snuggled up on the couches asleep. I just realized that I didn't get to have my "life talk" with Zander. Well anyway, Gravity 5 was knocked out. Kacey on a recliner, Kevin and Nelson on a pull out futon, and Zander and I lay on a couch. Now how did I get in this position? He has his arms wrapped around me. But I like it. If only we could stay like this forever…..

The Next Morning:

I wake up to see 3/5 members of Gravity 5 staring at me and Zander. This is gonna be a long day. I feel like I'm about to throw up, so I pull Zander's arm off of me and rush to the bathroom. I take a shower and brush my teeth, thinking about the whole night. When I leave the bathroom, I shriek, to see Kacey standing right in my face.

"You like him. I just know it. You didn't move off that couch not once." She said.

"Gosh Kacey, I like who?" I ask.

"Ukulele boy."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"Not uh."

"Yes huh!"

"So?! What if I did?"

"I think you two look adorbs together!"

"FINE! I have a little crush on Zander."

"Mhmmm, a little." she laughs.

"But if we become a couple, you have to let me tell him how I feel on my own terms. No hooking us up Kacey Simon"

"Deal!" she squeals, running out of the bathroom door. Oh no, what did I just do?

**The next Monday at school, Zander's POV:**

"Hey Steve's!" I say, as I approach Stevie at the lunch table in the courtyard. She was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hi, Z." she replied. How cute.

"Listen, I know that the movie night at Nelson's was a bit uncomfortable." I say to her. She puts down her sandwich and I prepare to be hit.

"Zander, I don't see what's so uncomfortable about it. We're always so close. We hug and cuddle all of the time. Sometimes, that's what best friends do."

"Yeah…. but Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were staring us in our faces, and then you ran off to the bathroom, so I became confused."

"Don't worry about them. And I-I-I wanted to take my morning shower, that's all." Stevie stuttered.

"Oh. Well I know we haven't really talked this week about things, so do you want to come over my house band practice? Besides, we need to finish writing Gravity 5's new song!"

"Sure, okay." She smiled at me, with those eyes.

"So watcha' doin?'

"I'm eating a sandwich… duh."

"Okay, okay. Kacey says band practice is in 3 hours. So bring your bass, peanut butter breath."

"Shut up." She said, punching me in my arm. Ouch!

"You know what? One day, you're going to hit me and I'm going to beat you up! And we're gonna wrestle. But not today, because I have to go to Science class. Bye Steve's."

"Wait!" I turned around to see her standing up.

"Um…don't think I'm attached to you or anything, but can I have a hug please? I need a hug." She frowned.

I smiled at Stevie, and pulled her into my chest, giving her the biggest hug ever. She breathed that peanut butter breath on my neck, but I didn't care. I held her waist, hugging on tight, while she ran her fingers through my hair. And then we pulled apart, and I kissed her on the cheek. I mean, this was life with best friends of an opposite sex. I'm realizing that I want Stevie. She's my best friend and my missing puzzle piece. Scratch what I just said, I NEED Stevie. Mhm.

"Thanks buddy. You're such a good friend." she smiled at me.

"I know I am." I chuckled, then ran off to Science.

**Molly's POV: **

"What was that?" I asked Grace, watching Zander and Stevie hug. I hate it. I hate them, together.

"I don't know, but they are sooooo cute!" said Grace. Man, Grace needs a brain for Christmas.

"Alright Grace, I've just come up with a new plan. It's called: Operation Break Up Zander and Stevie's Friendship. Oh yeah." I snickered to myself.

"Okay…I'm in."

"Good. Step #1…..Grace are you even listening?"

"What? Oh I was just looking at Nelson eating his lunch."

This is what makes me upset. "You know what Grace?

"If you're going to crush on Nelson and maybe even date him, then you need to leave the Perfs."

"Fine! Maybe I will! I never liked you anyway! Find someone else to be in your little plan!" Grace stamped off. She walked to Nelson.

**Nelson's POV:**

Grace! I watched as she yelled at Molly and then walked over to me. Don't panic.

"Hi Nelson." She seemed upset.

"Grace, is everything alright?"

"No, I think I just quit the Perfs." She started to cry, so I gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Grace, but you're so much better than those girls."

She smiled at me. Then she said something that I never thought she would before.

"Nelson, you're so nice and kind and sweet to me. To everyone else, I'm just the dumb blonde. But not to you. I like you Nelson." She said sweetly.

"I love…ahem, I mean like you Grace."

"So…what now?" I take Grace's hands into mine.

"Grace King, will you go out with me?"

She laughs and says "Of course!" My dreams have come true! I have a date with Grace and she liked me! Woo!

"Well I have to go… Bye Nelly!" She so stole that from Stevie.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 3! ****I hope you liked it! R&R...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is the 3rd chapter of An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love! I'm excited to start this story and I hope that many people will read it. Also, I want to thank you for the reviews! I know some people may be a little disappointed about the story being a little too fast, but it's REALLY hard to keep the characters in order. I just have so many thoughts on my mind. But thank you all darlings! If you're wondering….I'm a huge Mulu and Zevie fan. Mhm. Heads up! Anyways, here is the story! Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock, the lyrics to Milkshake by Kelis, or Darla's Milkshake Palace. In fact, I have no idea if Darla's MP even exists. However, I do own the lyrics to (a snippet) Tempted, which is Gravity 5's new song.**

* * *

**Kacey's POV:**

Where is everybody? It's time for band practice! I sit on the couch, singing the verses to Hey Now, when Zander and Stevie walk in.

"Guys! Where have you been? Band practice started 45 minutes ago! And where are the boys?" I shout.

"The boys are off planning a prank with a chainsaw. And sorry we're late." Stevie says.

"Pulling a prank during band practice? Crazies. And what about you two?" I point to Stevie and Zander.

"Zander and I are discussing Gravity 5's new song. You know, putting the lyrics together and stuff."

"Oh. Well let's just start warming up-" Vrrooomm! I stop talking as I am cut off by a loud noise outside the band room. Then 2 mask faces with chainsaws walk in. Zander, Stevie, and I all scream. The lights shut off and blood splatters everywhere! Then the masks reveal themselves to be Kevin and Nelson. I should've known.

"Kevin! Nelson! You two fatheads are gonna pay. Drop and give me 20!" says Stevie. I love this girl. As they finish, I say:

"Now, why would you guys do that to us? This is a really cute outfit!"

"We wanted to scare you guys. And it totally worked! By the way Zander, you scream like a girl! Ahahahaahaha!" Kevin and Nelson burst into laughter and fall on the floor. I look over to Zander, and he seemed embarrassed. Well, he kinda does.

"Look! Let's just practice." Zander says.

"Alright, Move With the Crowd from the top!" I say, as everyone walks to their instruments.

_Dance  
Don't hold up the wall,  
Come on  
You know you hear  
Your song  
Playing  
Move on the floor  
Let's go_

To-ni-ght  
It's all on you  
Where the music takes you  
Within your body  
We're just getting started  
This party's callin ya name  
Hey so

_Get up keep moving  
Put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart be the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm(rhythm)  
You better move (move)  
Move with the crowd  
You better groove ( groove)  
Show how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart be the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm (rhythm)  
And Move with the crowd_

Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move ya body it's what ya came for  
Wanna see you on the dance floor

Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move ya body it's what ya came for  
Wanna see you on the dance floor

Tell the DJ turn it up  
Off the wall, move your feet,  
Show if off  
Pop it,  
Pop it  
Lock it, lock it  
Show me how you  
Rock it, rock it  
Don't stop it,  
Don't stop it  
(na na na na na na)

_Get up keep moving  
Put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart be the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm(rhythm)  
You better move (move)  
Move with the crowd  
You better groove ( groove)  
Show how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart be the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm (rhythm)  
And Move with the crowd_

After Move With the Crowd, we practice Hey Now, Go With Gravity, Last 1 Standing, and Only You Can Be You. Then we finish for the day.

**Stevie's POV:**

"That was great guys! But Nelson and Kevin, you owe us an apology. And I have to go, my mom wants to take me shopping! And you know I can't miss out. Because….. I have a date with Dean tonight! Eeeekkk! I'm so excited." squeals Kacey.

"We're sorry Kacey." The boys say in unison.

"Bye Zander! Stevie, ill text you after the date?" I nod and smile. All of a sudden, the left side of my chest starts to hurt really badly.

"Okay, bye boys. And no more pranks! Seeya!" And with that being said, she skips out of the room."

Then Nelson grabs his binder and says "Well, I have to go too. My brother wants skateboard lessons from me." says Nelson.

"Ya, I have to go finish my Science project and babysit my little sister." Kevin adds.

"Well bye Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" Zander laughs, and then they walk out of the room. Leaving me and Z. This should be good. But once again, my chest begins to hurt more and more, so I bend over the couch and groan.

"Stevie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. My chest just hurts, that's all."

"Like really badly? Because I have medicine with me." I burst out laughing.

"Medicine?! Who are you, a doctor?" He frowns, so I stop laughing.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just in a crappy mood Z."

"Do you want the Ibuprofen or not?"

I smirk and say, "Thanks. Break it in half please." I grab a bottle of water out of my bag, and he hands me a pill.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'll walk home." But then a sharp pain overcomes my chest, and I drop my water on the ground.

"Stevie! What's going on?" Zander shouts.

"Uh. Chest pain. It's hereditary in my family. No biggie."

"I'm driving you home. But you need to sit for about 20 minutes, and let the pill ease in. I don't want to drive with you being sick. Trust me Steves." I'm thankful for Zander; he'll always care for me when nobody else will. So I sit on the couch, prop my feet on the coffee table, and play a song on my iPhone. Then about 20 minutes later: just like Zander said, someone taps my shoulder.

"Hey. Psst, Stevie! Wake up buddy."

"Huh?" I say, fluttering my eyes trying to wake up.

"We better get going. Does your chest feel better? Don't lie."

"Yes, it does. It feels a lot better. Thanks." I smile at him, and get off the couch.

"Dr. Zander works miracles!" He smiles.

"Shut up about your miracles. Let's go." I say grabbing my bag, and we walk to the parking lot.

He laughs again and opens the car door saying, "Malady."

"Why, thank you!" I giggle. Zander starts the engine, and pulls out of the driveway. I turn the radio to Z104.3. Then the best song comes on; Milkshake by Kelis. Then Zander and I start to laugh, realizing HOW DIRTY THIS SONG IS. Then, I crank up the volume, and start to sing…

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right its better than yours!" _

Then I stop singing and cover my mouth. Because I just said damn.

"Please excuse my French, Dr. Zander." I say laughing. Then we both die of laughter. And we start laughing so hard, that's Zander loses control of the steering wheel.

"Z! Keep control!"

"Well someone's chest is feeling much better. And call me crazy, but now I really want a milkshake. The ice cream kind, not the other kind." He states. Then I turn to him, and put the biggest grin on my face.

"Oohh! We should go to Darla's Milkshake Palace on Therou Avenue! My mom used to take me out for milkshakes all of the time!"

"Okay…I'm going to need a GPS. Get me one, dude." Then I punch him in the shoulder saying, "Don't call me dude. Im not a boy." Then I pull out my iPhone and type in Darla's MP. And before I know it, we're already there.

**Zander's POV:**

Stevie and I hop out of my car when we arrive at Darla's Milkshake Palace.

"Hey Stevie, do you wanna work on our new song while we're at it?" I ask her.

"Mhm, we can." So I grab my acoustic guitar out of my trunk. I keep it hidden there for special times like this. We walk into the shop, and no one is even here. No customers, whatsoever.

"Man, this place is empty!" I claim.

"Yeah, Darla's isn't really that famous compared to McDonalds or something. But I don't care; we can still work on our song!" Stevie says brightly.

We are escorted to a table, where we order 2 chocolate milkshakes. The waitress stood in front of me. She looked to be about 16. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and her name tag said Amy. Ehh, she was hot! But I didn't care, because the most beautiful girl in the world was sitting right in front of me. With those hazel eyes. Stevie Baskara runs through my mind. All day, every day.

Stevie and I also order a side of French fries.

"Ok, your fries and milkshakes will be out in a bit!" Amy winks at me, then skips away. I pull out my guitar, and signal Stevie. She quickly grabs out her songs lyrics and says, "You know, that Amy girl seemed kind of cute for you."

I reply "Nah. Not my type." Then we sing our duet.

"_The world is so rough today, and you start to cry. You see people struggling: up out of the blue, and you wonder why. So take my hand, and ill hold you, way up high. Cause we're running, cause we're flying, cause we're tempted, and we're falling from the sky. Cause we're running, cause we're flying, cause we're tempted, and we're falling from the sky."_

I put my guitar down and smile at Stevie.

"Wow." I sigh and stare at her.

"What?"

"Your voice…it hit me."

"Thanks? I guess?" She questions, then chuckles.

"So, our little "life talk" shall we?"

"Okay, shoo."

"How have you been Stevie?" I ask her.

"Good. How about you?" She says.

"Great. So, tell me something I don't know."

"Well, yesterday there was this giant spider in my room and I killed it, like a boss." Stevie laughs and I laugh along with her. Then, our shakes and fries come. When I dive into the fries, I stop eating and frown.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asks.

"Why was your chest hurting earlier? In the band room?"

"Hereditary, remember?"

"Yes, but it seemed really serious. Talk to me." I said, picking up my milkshake.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Stevie, c'mon. This is what our "life talks" should be about. We're best friends! You can tell me anything."

"No."

"Yes. Tell me Stevie." Then she stops eating. And she does something that seems impossible. Stevie broke down, and started to cry. I looked at her and she said, "Promise that you won't say anything? To anyone? Promise!"

Man, this must be serious. And she trusts me. So I say: "I promise Stevie, with all my heart."

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Too fast? Too slow? What do you think is wrong with Stevie? I accept constructive criticism! R&R! Then tell me in your reviews! Please try to spread this story so it can get a little more views! Thank you again for reading! XOXO- Zevielover4life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovely people! I want to thank you for your reviews! If you haven't already, check out InkHeart4112 's stories! She is amazing! I'm excited to say that this story has gotten over 1K views! That's it, keep spreading! Spread this story, and I'll keep writing. Speaking of writing, I'm writing everyday for you all. And I probably will update once every week and a half. I just started school so…yah. It's really hard. :( Anyways, here is the story. You wanna know what is wrong with Stevie? Keep reading darlings! Xoxo- Zevielover4life. DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock.**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**"**_**Yes. Tell me Stevie."** **Then she stops eating. And she does something that seems impossible. Stevie broke down, and started to cry. I looked at her and she said, "Promise that you won't say anything? To anyone? Promise!"**_

_**Man, this must be serious. And she trusts me. So I say: "I promise Stevie, with all my heart."**_

* * *

**Zander's POV:**

"Zander, I have Coronary Heart disease. My chest hurts, because I have angina. Angina is when the blood supply slows and starves the heart of oxygen. When you have (CHD), your coronary arteries are clogged or blocked. Long story short, my heart is losing blood flow. I've been to the hospital here and there, but its gets harder. Because my heart is not in good condition, the doctors say 2 years from now, I won't be alive." Stevie cries even harder, and all I can do is stare. Stare at the girl I love, and that I might not spend the rest of my life with. I drop my milkshake, and it spills all over the table. I quickly grab some napkins and clean up my mess.

"What? Why! How come you never told me!?" Then I start to cry. Stevie looks at me and then she loses it. I get up, walk over to Stevie, and hug her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just hard to explain things like this!" She says.

"Stevie, you might not live! What am I going to do without my best friend?"

"I don't know, Zander. But I'm trying really hard to stay positive, and we're gonna make the best of it. The next 2 years will be EPIC." Stevie shouts and puts a big grin on her face. I smile at her and she hugs me saying, "You know what? Darla's Milkshake Palace should be our place. Also, you and I can make a bucket list of things to do before I, you know, pass away."

"Deal Baskara." And we shake on it.

**Nelson's POV:**

I'm sitting outside on the balcony of my house, drinking some cold lemonade, when Kevin calls.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey man!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well….today in my class Family Life, Grace and The Perfs we're there."

"Yeah, so? They're always there."

"Grace came and sat next to me today. I asked her why she wasn't sitting next to The Perfs and she told me that she quit."

"I know she quit." Then I mentally face palm myself for what I just said. Nobody knows that me and Grace are an "item" yet.

"Wait. What do you mean: you know? Grace told you that she quit The Perfs?"

"Uh..yes she did, actually. I'm the first person that she told."

"Woah. Since when does a member of Loser 5 talk to Grace?" Should I tell him? Yes. No. Yes.

"Ever since, I asked her out."

"Dude! You asked Grace King of The Perfs out on a date? What did she say!?"

"She actually said yes. But Kevin, you can't say anything yet."

"Okay, okay."

"No, Kevin! Grace and I haven't even been on our date yet. We want to see where things go first."

"I understand. My lips are zipped." Kevin finally says.

"Thanks. Hey, do you wanna come over and shoot some hoops?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over Furious Pigeons catapult style!"

"Be careful bro."

"Nelson?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you. Really."

Thanks, Kev." Then I hang up, and continue to drink my lemonade. Am I ready to be Grace's boyfriend? Am I ashamed? Upset? Happy or Sad?

**Stevie's POV:**

Zander and I are quiet the whole car ride home. I really hope that I didn't hurt his feelings or anything. But life happens. I've been carrying this disease for almost 5 years without no one knowing. Except my family.

We pull up in the driveway of my house and get out of the car. I unlock the door to my house, and we drop our bags on the floor. Them, I finally break the silence.

"Please don't be mad at me, Z."

"Steves, I could never be mad at you. Especially for something that is not your fault. I'm just not ready to lose my best friend."

"You won't! I promise that I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU."

"Alright." He says as we sit on the couch, playing our ukulele's together.

Zander's POV:

Stevie and I sit on the couch, each of us strumming our ukulele's. Maybe I should tell Stevie how I feel about her. She isn't going to live very long so, why not? Maybe. Maybe baby.

"Stevie?"

"Yes?"

"Does it bother you that you won't be able to have kids, or go to college?"

"Yes. Its does."

"Or a husband?"

"Well, I'm not really trying to dwell on it. I really don't want a boyfriend either." And that's whem my heart sank.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I'm 16. The doctor says that I will die when I'm 18 years old. You're giving me 2 years to find the love of my life? That's wrong. Besides, I don't want to leave an innocent boy with a dead girlfriend. He'll be depressed." She says. I truly can't argue with her. And there goes my chance. Stevie doesn't want a boyfriend, so that means I'm out of the question.

"I don't want to fall in love, Zander."

"I understand completely." I lie. And on the inside of my body, I want to scream, cry, and throw up all at once. Then she turns on the TV, and we watch Spongebob to clear my thoughts. I hate love. Love sucks.

**Kacey's POV:**

It's 5:32 in the afternoon, and I arrive at Red Lobster. For my date with Dean, we didn't want a place too fancy, so I was cool with seafood. I sit at the table and the waiter asks me for something to drink.

"Water is fine." I say, smiling at him. Then an hour passes, and I try calling Dean for the 5th time. The call goes straight to voicemail. I groan, and the waiter comes and says,

"Miss Simon? Would you like to order now? We have some dinner specials!" He says.

"No thanks Dave. Nothing is "special" about tonight. I'm leaving." I say as I get up out of my seat. I leave the waiter Dave a tip and storm out of Red Lobster. Seafood gives me bad luck. No lie!

I check my phone one more time and mutter, "Son of a bitch, Dean."

* * *

**So was it good? I know this chapter is very short, but really sad. Keep reviewing, keep spreading! And I'll keep writing! And I'm working on Molly's devious plans, if you're wondering where she is. There will be more of her next chapter. NEXT IS Chapter 5, but it probably won't be up for a week and a half. Thank you darlings! Xoxo- Zevielover4life!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Okay, so I really appreciate all of your reviews. And InkHeart4112 (a.k.a. the greatest writer of Zevie's eternity), reviewed! And I squealed and danced like a little bird for hours. Thanks Inkie! And, thank you all! I'm going to reply to a few reviews. I also have an idea for a new Zevie one-shot. So I will get on that….it's so cute! But I just feel really happy to wake up to new reviews every day. Okay, replies!**

**Wrterchica22- Thank you. I try to put every single character in the story. The story wouldn't be right if it were all about Zevie, so I wanted to include everyone.**

**LifeLover22- I know. Diseases and cancer are terrible. I hate how this really happens to people too.**

**Tiarashine- I'm so glad you love this story! Thanks darling!**

**InkHeart4112- Your reviews are making my heart melt. Thank you so much. Zevie fist pump!**

**Again, thank you all! Here is chapter 5 of An Unexpected Life, An Unexpected Love!**

* * *

**Stevie's POV:**

I'm sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob with Zander, when my butt vibrates. I unlock my phone and see that Kacey texted me.

_K: Hey Baskara. :(_

_S: Hi…what's wrong? Did your date with Dean go well?xx_

_K: Nope. Dean stood me up! _

_S: Kacey, I'm so sorry. Dean's a jack…well u kno. _

_K: Ass. There, I said it. :P_

_S: Truee that. Want me 2 come over? :o_

_K: Yes, please. I neeed comfort lol… =)_

_S: K. I'll be over in a bit._

_K: K bye! XD _

Then I laugh, at the overused amount of emoji's. But I can't leave, considering that my best friend Zander is draped across my lap, watching SpongeBob re-runs. I shake Zander, waking him up.

"Z. Wake up!" I shout, startling him.

"Huh? I'm up! I'm up."

"Okay, well my parents are coming home soon. I'm pretty sure they don't want to come home to us watching SpongeBob all afternoon."

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Uh, 6:55."

"Crap! Stevie, I've got to get home. Before my mom starts worrying." Then he stands up, and grabs his binder, ukulele, car keys, and wallet.

"You're leaving?" I ask, a bit concerned.

"You just said that your parents are-" I cut him off saying, "I know. But, you can stay for dinner or something."

"Nah. It's okay. But I have to go."

"You promise that you won't say anything about today?"

"I promise Stevie." Zander says, hugging me. And then I kiss him on the cheek and say, "Thank you. For everything."

"That's what best friends are for. You're welcome." He smiles and starts to blush. I see his face turn cherry red, and he's out the door. It's moments like these that make me love him. My own parents are so busy that they don't even pay me much attention. But I feel terrible, telling Zander that I don't want to fall in love. When truth be told, I'm in love with him.

**_Kacey's POV:_**

Knock, knock, knock. It must be Stevie. I put down my magazine and jog to the door, opening it.

"Hey Stevie Baskara!" I shout, and laugh all at once.

"Well, you seem happy." Stevie laughs.

"Yes, because I'm happy to see you. I'm still gonna slit that boy's throat in half though."

"I can't believe Dean stood you up!"

"I know! I'm Kacey freaking Simon! No one stands me up!"

"You will survive girl."

"Gee, thanks Stevie." Sarcasm strikes.

"Well, I haven't really eaten anything all day. So, I'll be your date if you want!" Stevie and I laugh at her confession.

"Oh my goodness. Kacey Simon dating Loserberry? Haha, yeah sure."

"Hey! I am not a loser! What do you want to eat you fathead?"

"Macaroni and Cheese!" I squeal.

"Yay. Wait, you know that we're not really dating right?"

"Duh. We're pretending!"

_"Riiiggghhhttt." We laugh._

**_The next day, Molly's POV:_**

I love being Molly Garfunkel. I'm so devious! So I've thought out Operation Break Up Stevie and Zander's friendship. Why am I doing this? Because Zander is supposed to be MY boyfriend, and my lover. No Stevie whatsoever. Since Grace left The Perfs, I've had to get my cousin Dalia to help me sabotage them. Besisdes, I like Zander. And when I, Molly Garfunkle see something I like, I get it. My first step of the plan is to flirt with Zander, then try to kiss him. I write down a list of things that I need to do on my notebook. Step 1, is in motion. Wait until Stevie sees this!

_**Stevie's POV(I know, it's annoying):** _

I've had some chest pains today. Mr. March gave us 3 lbs. of homework, I spilled coffee on my shirt, and I have to work at Danny Mangoes. So my day isn't off to a good start. Now I'm sitting at the lunch table, writing some music for Gravity 5. As I'm writing my music, I turn to see Zander and Molly flirting at The Perf's table. Not much longer, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson arrive.

"Hey guys." I say angrily.

"Hi, grumpy Baskara." Kevin says.

"What's wrong?" Nelson asks me.

"She's all mad cause Molly is flirting with Zan Zan!" Kacey smiles and winks at me. I throw a death glare at her saying, "Shut up, Kacey!"

"Oh please, we already knew." Nelson confesses.

"What? I-I don't like Zander." I stutter.

"We all know you do Stevie, let's just face it."

I sit back and huff, knowing that there's no argumentation between this. I roll my eyes, and turn my eyes back to The Perf table, and frown. Molly. Molly flirting with my Zander. Wait, what? I just said my Zander. Okay,whatever.

Soon, the whole table of Gravity 5 is looking at them two. Molly laughs and twirls her hair. I grab my pencil off the lunch table and snap it in half.

"Stevie, chill the hell out." Kacey says, pointing to my pencil.

"You know what? Molly can have Zander. I'm sticking with what I said earlier." Oh no. Nobody knows about my disease yet!

"Sticking to what?" They ask me.

"Ummm, Kacey! Band room, now." I say. I guess that I'm just gonna have to tell her. She turns and widens her eyes. I follow in her direction, to see Molly and Zander leaning in for a kiss. Kacey looks at me, and then I mouth "band room". We grab our stuff, and run out of the courtyard. Zander musts have seen us, because he runs to the band room also.

"This can't be happening!" I shout, walking into the band room.

"I can't believe that he was actually going to kiss Molly." Kacey frowns.

"Guys! What's going on?" Zander yells, walking in the room.

"Nothing. Just you and Molly."

"Well, Molly's been talking to me all day and, she told me that she liked me. I asked her out on a date." Zander smiles. I feel sick to my stomach.

"Why Zander? The Perfs are enemies!" Kacey whines.

"I know, but Molly's just different. I like her and I'm sorry if this hurts you two. I'll go tell the boys." He says, walking out of the band room. Kacey turns to me and asks; "Hey. Are you okay?"

"No. I can't believe Zander. He belongs with me!"

"We're going to fix this, one way or another. I'm adding "Break up Molly and Zander" on my personal bucket list. I should have 2 bucket lists. One for me, and one for Zander and I." I say, aloud.

"What bucket list? You're so confusing!"

Guess I'm going to tell Kacey. I grab her hand, and take her over to the couch. We sit down, and I begin.

"Kacey, when I tell you this, you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Kacey, I have Coronary Heart disease. My chest hurts, because I have angina. Angina is when the blood supply slows and starves the heart of oxygen. When you have (CHD), your coronary arteries are clogged or blocked. Long story short, my heart is losing blood flow. I've been to the hospital here and there, but its gets harder. Because my heart is not in good condition, the doctors say 2 years from now, I won't be alive." I say it the exact same way like I did to Zander, memorizing every detail of the disease.

"Stevie, what?" Kacey begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Kacey. I know this is going to be hard on all of us. I told Zander, because I really trust him. Now, I'm telling you. And we are going to make these last 2 years amazing, okay?"

"Kacey nods and smiles, knowing that I don't like to see people cry.

"Stevie, you're so strong. But we're going to work together, as a family." She smiles and hugs me. Wow, this is not how I imagined telling Kacey about my disease. But now that's out of the way, I can break up Zander and Molly!

* * *

**So thank you for R&R! Keep em' coming! I love you all! Next is: Chapter 6! :)**_ -Zevieloverlife  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back! I have not updated in forever and I feel like a turd. So I recently found out that How To Rock isn't being renewed for a second season. And I cried. My favorite show of eternity is gone! Oh well, I'm still going to keep writing and watching the last 9 episodes. Maybe there will be some Zevie! I've been on a really poopy case of writers block lately…but keep reading, cause this story is going to get good. Forgive me for any mistakes, I'm really sleepy. Thank you all for the reviews, they make me soooooooo happy! Xoxo- Zevielover4life.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock.**

**Zander's POV:**

"Remind me again, why are we shopping for pianos?" I ask Kacey.

Kacey and I walk through the mall into a music store, to find piano's.

"I just got a call!" Kacey squeals.

"From?" I ask her.

"Battle of The Bands in Canada! They called saying that they want Gravity 5 to compete!" I stop walking a choke, "Canada?!"

"Yeah! Can you believe it? This is great."

"Pinch me! Wait, never mind." We laugh.

"I hope that our parents let us go. This will be great for Stevie." Kacey blurts.

"Stevie?"

"Yeah, for her bucket list and all."

"Oh. So Stevie must have told you about her heart disease?"

"She just laid it on me today. After your little fling with Molly." She grunts.

"I thought that you guys wouldn't be mad about it!"

"Well we are. But you're our friend, so we sort of respect you…."

"Thanks."

"So this is why were at the music store. Our new song requires a piano."

We walk into the music into the music store. Kacey goes into another section, while I go to the piano section and find some Yamaha's. I pick up the price tag and shout, "Kacey! The Yamaha Arius is $1,899.95. That's 2 grand!"

"Zander, where are we going to get the money?" Kacey huffs.

"I have no idea."

**Stevie's POV:**

I walk up to my home, after working at Danny Mangoes for almost 5 hours. I unlock the door, only to be greeted by my mother.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey sweetie."

"What are you doing home so early? "

"There was a gas leak, so we had to evacuate."

"I know you are happy about that…" I laugh.

"Yes, how was school?"

"Boring, hurtful, and mean."

"Homework was boring, your chest pains were hurtful, and let me guess; The Perfs were mean?"

"You know me so well, mother." I fake cry, wiping a tear from my eye.

"How is your disease?" She asks me.

"Alright. I told Kacey and Zander about it."

My mom widens her eyes saying, "Really? You did! What did they do?"

"They cried and promised to stay by my side." I smile.

"That's wonderful. Youre such a strong young lady." My mom kisses my forehead and I grab my bags.

"That's the same thing Kacey said!" I shout, running up the stairs to my room. I greet my brothers, and walk up to my room.

"Hey baby girl!" My dad shouts from across the hall.

"Hi daddio! My day was not so good but thanks for asking. I'm going to do my homework now. Band practice and work at the mall was boring. But I made $45 and some change!" I rush all of the words out of my mouth as I shut my door.

"That's good. I mean, I didn't even ask you how your day was, b-but okay." He laughs.

**Nelson's POV:**

I button up my gray cardigan over my black v-neck. Getting ready for a date is so nerve wrecking. I brush my hair and flip it to the side, like how Justin Bieber used to do it. Grace calls me and lets me know that she's ready. This is my first date ever. I really hope it doesn't spoil.

3 hours later…

Grace and I walk out of the restaurant and down the street on what has to be chilliest spring day ever. I take of my cardigan, knowing that it won't give off any heat, but still wrap it around Grace's shoulders.

"I had so much fun Nelson." Grace says to me.

"Me too." I grab Grace's right hand and intertwine her fingers with mine. She smiles at me.

"So uh, where do we stand? Are we Nelson and Grace or Nelson-and-Grace?"

"Grace, do you like me?"

"Of course! Nelson, do you like me?"

"No. I hate you." She frowns and pinches my neck.

"Just kidding! What is Grace and Nelson put together?" I ask her.

"Grelson, why?"

"Then you and I are officially Grelson." And with that, Grace forms the biggest smile in the universe, on her face. I kiss her hand, as we walk downtown. I nailed my first date.

_Stevie and Zander's Bucket List:_

_Go Bunge-Jumping_

_Leave the United States_

_volunteer at a nursing home_

_Graduate high school_

_mug an old lady_

_bake 5 different types of Macaroons_

_fall in love (well not Stevie)_

_Go see a Broadway Musical_

_Spend $1000 in a day_

_go skydiving_

_Swim with Dolphins_

_Meet Madonna_

_create a scrapbook_

_Steves and Z with spend time with each other 24/7 until the day that Stevie is scheduled to die._

Zander's POV:

After mall shopping with Kacey, I had gone over to Stevie's house so we could study English. We were in her room, when Stevie declared this to be the worst day ever.

"Uh! Are you kidding me?" She shouts. I look from my homework to see Stevie standing beside fish bowl.

"What is it?" I ask, obviously concerned.

"Lulu died."

""Who's Lulu?"

"My fish, idiot."

"Oh, sorry."

"I mean, Lulu was such a good fish! I tried to teach her the epitome of class. We loved watching A Night's Tale together!"

"Give me a break." I mutter.

"Shut up. If your dog Lady died, you would have a heart attack."

"Touché." I laugh and walk over to the fish bowl to see a clown fish turned upside down, floating at the top. A clown fish!

"You should have named it Nemo!"

"I thought about it, but ended up liking Lulu so much better." Stevie says as she hugs the fish bowl.

"Rest in peace Lulu, I'll miss you. Time to go down the toilet!"

"Wait!" I shout.

"What?"

"Let's have a fish funeral!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Stevie laughs and rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Okay I have to leave the story there. It's time for me to go to bed. R &R THANK YOU! I don't know why that was in caps… -Zevielover4life! 3**

**Next is Chapter 7, there may be some Zevie motion... ohh laa lah!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Zevians! I'm back for you! Everything is so dead around here, it's getting depressing. But thanks for all of the reviews! Chapter 7 is going to be….interesting. Well let's just say that I am very evil. Continue reading to find out! –Zevielover4life**

* * *

**Stevie's POV:**

Zander and I had dressed up for our fish funeral. We walked out into my backyard and Zander dug a hole into the dirt. He gently planted the ring box underground as he motioned for me to speak.

"Lulu Baskara was no ordinary fish. She was so shy, yet so classy. Lulu lived from February 2012 to September 2012. I remember how I always used to eat tuna right in front of the fish bowl." Then I started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny Stevie?" Zander smiled.

"This is stupid."

"Yeah, it is. Wait, you ate tuna in front of the fish?"

"Yes. I did. Well let's just bury this fish and go celebrate!" I said, jumping up.

"Sounds good to me."

All night, Zander and I just watched re-runs of How I Met Your Mother. It was about 11:30 at night when Kacey texted me saying how Molly and Zander's date was tomorrow. I feel really bad, sabotaging my best friend's date. But it IS Molly, and she can't always have everything that she wants. I drooled off to bed, thinking about how tomorrow would be. Does Zander like me back?

_**The next day….**_

**Kacey's POV:**

"Okay! 4 out of 5! Listen up. Zander and Molly are going on a date tonight. Our plan, is to sabotage them." I say.

"Hey Nelson, guess what? I can move my butt muscles!" Kevin shouts, looking at the back of his butt.

"Awesome!" Nelson jumped.

"Do butts even have muscles?" Stevie asked.

"Guys focus!"

"Sorry Kacey." They all apologize.

"We will be going to The Cheesecake Factory. I brought disguises, so this night should go great!" I clap.

"Let's get dressed then,"

We enter the bathroom one by one, with all of Gravity 4 dressing in black outfits. Stevie had on black combat boots, a black masquerade mask, and a black lace dress with white flowers. Nelson and Kevin wore black converse, black v-necks, cardigans, and black masks also. Stevie managed to top of Kevin's look with a hat. I have to admit, he looks kind of cute! Anyways, I dressed myself in a black tutu and sequined tank top. I also wore fishnet stockings, black pumps, and a mask with a pink flower. We left my house and hopped into my car, and headed to The Cheesecake Factory. I greeted a brunette haired teenager named Rachel.

"Hi, my name is Rachel and I will be your server today." She smiled.

"Reservation under the name Simon, please."

"Right this way!"

We sat down at a table that had a perfect view of Zander and Molly. I watched as Molly ate her pasta all 'fancy' like, and all Stevie could do was whisper how Molly makes her sick. I turned to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, can you do me a favor?" I asked, smirking, and pulled out a $50 bill.

"Sure can do." Rachel smiled deviously. Bad ass.

"See that pretty boy over there? His name is Zander. I need you to pretend to be his girlfriend tonight. And see the girl sitting across from him? That's him date, Molly. We are trying to break them up, for Stevie's sake." I explained. But Rachel just raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, this is Stevie. She's in looovvee with Zander." I pointed to Stevie.

"No I'm not." Stevie flicked her eyes and blushed.

"Denial." Rachel giggled, and walked over to the table. Plan A, is in motion.

**Zander's POV:**

I was sitting at the table with Molly, when a waitress walks over.

"Hi. Zander, is that you?" She asked.

"Sorry do I know you?"

"Yes! I'm Rachel…your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Molly screeched.

"W-w-what? No, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Apparently you do Zander." Molly glared at the girl.

"Prove it then." I replied. Rachel just laughed and then tackled my face. She kissed me for what seemed like forever. I sat back in utter shock and Molly questioned,

"So you were cheating on Rachel with me?"

"Molly I-" I was cut off with a loud smack to my face. Then another. Heat trailed off my cheeks.

"Molly! Please believe me when I tell you that I have no idea who Rachel is. Just give me another chance, and I promise you this night will be fantastic." I begged.

"One more time, Robbins."

**Kacey's POV:**

So plan A didn't fully work. But it's a start. And Zander kind of deserved that smack to his face. So we ordered some drinks, and began to follow through with Plan B.

"Okay Stevie, I need the secret to Plan B." I guided. However, Kevin and Nelson had no clue what we planned to do, so they piped up and asked me what it was.

"Steves, please explain it to these doofuses."

"Plan B, is an emesis accelerator." She whispered.

"Say whaaa?"

"An emesis accelerator is a medicine in the form of a syrup. It induces vomiting within seconds boys. So we put this on Zander's cheesecake, and he'll throw up all over Molly Garfunkle." Stevie explains. I smile and bite my lip, we're so evil! I call Rachel back over to the table and give her the bottle.

"Emesis accelerator medicine? Are you sure?" Rachel gasps.

"Yes. Put it on his cake darling." Stevie says.

"You got it then."

"Thank you."

After a while, Rachel delivers Zander and Molly's cheesecake. We sit back and watch as Zander lifts up his fork, and eats some cake.

"Watch closely. It should kick in soon." Stevie says and looks at her watch.

"5, 4, 3, 2,…dear lord." Zander makes a bitter face, then he stands up and pukes all over Molly and the table.

"Eeeeeekkkk! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Eeeww!" Molly screamed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, while Zander's dinner just flew out of him. No guy has ever thrown up on Molly before. I turned to Stevie, and we fist bumped. "This is disgusting." I cringed.

"Thank you emesis." Nelson laughed.

"ZANDER, WE ARE DONE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE NIGHT!" Molly stood up and stampeded out of the restaurant. Stevie, Kevin, Nelson, and I began to snicker and laugh. Then we all just started laughing hysterically.

**Zander's POV:**

I ran to the bathroom and washed myself up. This can't be happening to me! Well , my date with Molly is ruined. But everyone else in the restaurant looked happy. I finished drying my hands and left the bathroom. As I was walking by a table, I saw a group of teenager laughing with Rachel. I quickly hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Now I feel really terrible. But they both deserved it. I mean, Molly and Zander's lives revolve around them and only them." A girl with a black tank top on said.

"Your life revolves around no one but yourself too!" A boy shouted.

"I'm different." The girl boasted.

"Well we owe it all to Rachel here." Another girl smiled.

"Anytime guys. Hold it down." Rachel did the Gravity 5 "hold it down" sign. No way! So Gravity 4 set me up tonight? I march over to the table, preparing to erupt.

"You guys set me up!" I shout.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, don't play stupid like this is a joke! You guys intentionally sabotaged my date, and ruined it."

"We're sorry Zander!" Nelson pleaded.

"Nelson! You're just going to give us up like that?"

"Just one question, why?" I ask them. Kacey, Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin took off their masks.

"Because you don't belong with Molly!" Stevie yelled.

"Your right Stevie, I don't. If you 4 did not want me going on the date, you should have said something to me! There better be one good explanation for this." I growled.

Stevie stood up from the table, and walked towards me.

"Do you remember how I told you that I never wanted to fall in love, Zander?" Stevie slowly breathed.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well it's too late. I already fell for you, after my brain specifically told me not to. I sat in my room for hours wondering 'should I tell him how I feel?' The rough, bass playing girl, who can never get a boyfriend, and has heart disease; is falling in love with with boy that is completely out of her league. I don't deserve you." She cried.

"Stevie…" I swallowed. Stevie does like me! She seemed to be really upset lately. I mean, what can I say? Tragedies were flying around the corner.

"Since I'm not your everything, how about I'll be nothing? Nevermind, I'll just leave."

"Hey! The real reason that I went out with Molly was to make you jealous." Stevie turned around and shook her head. This isn't going to solve anything.

"It worked!" Stevie shouted.

"Yeah and making me throw up on my date, really brightened my night!" I shouted back.

"I hate you Alexander." Stevie bluntly said. With that being said, Stevie pushed me out of the way, grabbed her jacket, and walked out of the restaurant. I dare didn't chase her.

So I sat down with the rest of the band.

"Why is she so mad at me?" I asked them.

"You have an invisible girl, blinded by the beautiful things in life. All she wants is to be loved." Kacey shrugged.

"I just messed up the most important thing in my life, huh?"

"I'm afraid so Z."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Next is Chapter 8, R&R! xoxo, Zevielover4life!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Zevians! Here is Chapter 8! :)  
**

* * *

**Zander's POV:**

The next few days were like taking a guilt trip through hell. Stevie and I had gone through a really bad argument at the restaurant. I remember her telling me that she hated me. It burned inside and all that I wanted to do was apologize. I called, emailed, texted, messaged, and even tweeted Stevie. It was no use. So maybe I'll try calling her home phone….

**Stevie's POV:**

I sat home all day today feeling miserable. Zander was blowing up my phone, my mom had the flu: which she gave to me and my brothers, and I'm having those chest pains again. The ones that make my want to pull my hair out. I'm also having pins and needles in my feet. So I decided to lay low like a cat, and take medicine today.

"Stevie!" My dad called.

"Yes dad?"

"I need you to come downstairs please."

"Coming!" I called back. I hopped off my bed and ran downstairs.

"Zander is on the phone." He said.

"I'm not here."

"I can hear you Stevie!" Zander huffed.

"Speaker phone!" My dad yelled-whispered, then tossed me the phone and ran upstairs.

I picked it up and angrily shouted, "What, Zander?"

"Stevie, please just forgive me! I miss my best friend."

"I don't." I muttered.

"I know, but I really hate fighting with you."

"Zander, I have to go."

"But Steves!'

"Goodbye Zander!" I said, and then hung up the phone. I really don't have time for him now. My whole family is sick. My dad came back downstairs, and sat beside me.

"You wanna talk about it?" He reassured me.

"Nope, not really."

"Well your mother and brothers need some Theraflu. Take my car out and go get some fresh air. While you're at it, stop by the store for medicine and cough drops." Dad said, giving me a hug.

"Okay."

"I love you Stevie."

"Love you too, Dad." I ran upstairs and made myself look "average". I threw on some gray sweatpants and a Coldplay t-shirt. Over top, I put on a jacket to keep myself warm. Outside of my door, my brothers Colby and Emerson were playing Candy Land. They must have been quite bored, so I offered to take them out too.

"Hey. Do you guys want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"Yeah." They replied.

"After that, can we go to the park Stevie?" My 8 year old brother Colby asked me.

"If we have time Colb," I said, ruffling his lush hair.

I grabbed a bottle of water, and we left the house. I'm beginning to feel really sick now. But I brushed it off once again, and pulled out of the driveway. We went to the nearest drugstore, and purchased Theraflu and cough drops. I had time left to spare, so my brothers and I went to the park. We played on the monkey bars and fed bread to baby pigeons. But pigeons reminded me of Kevin and Nelson. Kevin and Nelson reminded me of Kacey and Gravity 5. Gravity 5 made me think of instruments. Instruments made me think of ukuleles. Ukuleles made me think of Zander. I really hated being this distant with everyone.

The pins and needles in my feet had traveled to my hands. I stopped feeding the pigeons, and slowly walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and my eyes were bloodshot. Now, something was terribly wrong.

"Oh my god." I began to cry, and let the bathroom. Suddenly, my right leg lost its control. Then my shoulder, it pierced with pain. Not long after, my left eye blurred itself. I sat on the grass, losing my balance, as I agonized in chest pain. I gasped for air as I tried to find my cell phone.

"Colby! Emerson!" I yelled for my brothers who were on the swings. Then, I rolled over and coughed up blood. I began to shake and cry. Then it all came to me; I was having a heart attack! My brothers quickly ran to me.

"Stevie? What's wrong?!" Emerson shouted.

"Call an ambulance, now!" I cried. My little brother Colby just stared at me.

"Colby, go get help." But he did not move. He just stood there, and a tear fell down his cheek. Colby was scared for me. And for once, I was scared too.

I began to shake again and again, and I realized that I was having a seizure also. Then, everything in my world went pitch black. I died; I Stevie Baskara am dead.

* * *

**Wow, this was really hard to write. I started to cry. But do not worry, this story is nowhere near being over! How did you react? Do you think that Stevie is dead? Read and Review! I know it's really short.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost at 50 reviews and 10 chapters! Waaahhh! That's crazy! I just want to thank all of the people who favorite, reviewed, followed, and fangirled at this story. So far, it's been a really fun and challenging 2 months. And to asianeviefan for being my most dedicated reviewer! Zevie fist pump! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock.**

* * *

**Zander's POV:**

"Zander? Zander honey? Wake up." I hear my mom bellow. I groaned and tossed a pillow over my head, like the teenagers do in those movies. After all, it is Wednesday!

"Alexander, get out of bed." My mom said sternly.

"I'm getting out…."

"I have some bad news." I yawned and sat up, as my mom took my hands into hers.

"Okay, any good news first?" I asked brightly.

"Sadly, no." I frowned and quietly listened to what crap will ruin my day. A phone call home? Or would I get caught for playing my uke in the mall again?

"When is the last time that you spoke to Stevie?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"What time?"

"I don't know, like at 2:30?"

"It makes perfect sense! Stevie's dad Blair called me last night. He told me that after you two talked on the phone, she took her brothers to the park." I nodded for her to continue, as her facial expression grew sad.

"She had a heart attack." I furrowed my eyebrows and shouted, "WHAT? No. Is she okay mom? Please tell me she's alright!"

"Doctors don't know. Blair said that she will be going under surgery soon."

"Why do bad things happen to us?" I huffed and cried.

"We will be alright Zander. Stay home today. When Stevie is done surgery, I'll take you to the hospital." I just nodded and cried. You'd never expect that from me. Ever.

**Kacey's POV:**

I sat in the waiting room of St. Francis Medical Center, cradling Stevie's bass guitar. She was in surgery now, and I sat with her parents who could barely speak. They were so frightened. About halfway through the surgery, Kevin and Nelson had arrived. They walked over to me and pulled me into the biggest bear hug.

"Kace, what happened?" Nelson asked.

"Stevie, she's just going through a tough time with her health right now." I sobbed, knowing I couldn't go into further detail without crying. So we sat down in the cold, bland hospital. Stevie's cousins, grandparents, and family came. Soon seconds, then minutes, then hours passed, until Dr. Doelle and her nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the family of Stevana Baskara?" The doctor asked, and half of the room stood up. Honestly, I was amazed. Some people smiled, while others began to cry, and some family members just wanted to see her.

"How is she?" Stevie's mom demanded.

"She's in stable condition, however she did lose a lot of blood. I'm going to need to take a few family members with the blood type A, if your family wouldn't mind." The doctor smiled. While the nurse took a few people, Dr. Doelle continued to talk.

"She is going to make it. A lot of people, especially children and teens, do not survive. Stevie is a trooper, I'll tell you." Stevie's parents cried and held each other close. I walked up to the doctor and greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Kacey. Can Stevie have visitors now?"

"Of course! She's in room 528A." The minute she said A, I put down Stevie's bass and sprinted off to her room. 525, 526, 527, 528A! I chanted and slowly peeped into the room. The, I saw her. She had yellow and purple balloons near her bedside. She looked pale, and dreadfully tired. And she was asleep, so I tried not to wake her. Until I tripped over a wire connected to some stupid machine and fell on my butt. Stevie jumped, groaned, and opened her eyes. Hazel green. She's alive!

**Stevie's POV:**

I awoke from my dark light to a loud crash. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Kacey lying on the hospital floor.

"You're terrible…" I manage to say. My voice is so thrashy and uneven, I hate it.

"I know. Hi sunshine! How are you?" She asked.

"Okay."

"Yeah, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Come here." I patted my bed and scooted over so that Kacey could sit on my bed. "You'll never lose me," I continued.

She nodded as we began to cry.

"Love you Stevie…."

"Love you too Kacey." I replied. She pulled out her phone and played one of my favorite songs, Breakeven by The Script. With one earphone in each ear, I just wished that my life would return back to normal. I smiled and gave myself a pinch of hope.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Review! Don't be silent! Oh, and don't forget to #SaveHowToRock! Inkie loves when you tweet this. BTDubs, she updated! Woot woot! Next is Chapter 10! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I'm so sorry; I had a terrible case of writers block. I actually thought about putting this story on hiatus for a while, but I couldn't do that to you! So since I left you hanging like that, I'm going to upload 2 chapters! Woohoo! And special thanks to LunarMoonWater for advertising my story! You are the best! BTW, I hated the Zolly moments in the new episode. Shame. Reviews next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock.**

* * *

**Grace's POV:**

It was a quiet and sunny day. But Nelson missed our 4th date and ignored me all day. I tried to shake it off, but everything I do reminds me of Nelson. Right now I'm doing my homework, in the crazy midst of all things. Our teacher Mr. March, assigned us a 2,000 word essay for 20% of our grade. So I have to do it! Although my topic, sparkle princess ponies, is so Perf! Or was it cookies?

**Nelson's POV:**

I sat in the cafeteria of the hospital with Kevin, as I slowly panicked out loud.

"Kevin, I have a problem,"

"I already knew that! You have tons of problems." He smiled deviously.

"Just shut up. I meant that Grace is a bit upset with me because I missed our date. I've been ignoring her calls too."

"Why?"

"We agreed that band members come before relationships, right? So I didn't want to risk not seeing Stevie!"

"At least call Grace back!"

"Hello! Do you not see the 'NO CELLULAR PHONES OR ELECTRONICS' sign?" I growled, pointing to the bright blue sign.

"Give me a break." Kevin shook his head.

_Maybe I'll call her, and explain where I've been all day, and apologize. _

I fished out my phone and dialed Grace's number. "Hey Grace!"

"Hi, do you need something because I can't talk much today."

"I skipped our date, and that was rude of me. But I have a very good explanation. Stevie's in the hospital."

"What? Why!"

"She had a minor heart attack yesterday, but she is better now." I continue.

"I'm coming to the hospital."

"What! No, you can't!"

"And why can't I?"

"You can't come to the hospital because people don't know that we are together. Except for Kevin…remember?" I whisper.

"Well maybe it's time to tell them!" Grace whispers back and hangs up the phone. Aw, chizz.

**Zander's POV:**

I pulled out my ukulele, songwriting book, and a blue pen. I had thought back to the night Stevie and I had an argument, and how she wouldn't talk to me for days, and then suddenly had a heart attack. It's all too much. But I started to realize, that I really love her back. I flopped on my bed and scribbled song lyrics.

"The mirror just reflects insecurities. From Where I Stand, you're beautiful…" I sang.

"Zander! Time to go!" My mom called.

"I'm writing a song!"

"Z, we have got to go or you can't see Stevie at the hospital." I sigh and put away my song. I throw on my shoes and rush out of the house.

As soon as we get there, my mom and I walk into the hospital and check in.

"Stevie Baskara?"

"Room 528A." A receptionist says.

"Okay, thank you!" I say, then run to the elevator.

"Zander, slow down!" My mom chases after me.

I pressed the button to go up, and wait for the elevator to come down. As I did, a young girl on a gurney passed by. She had blood all over her head and shirt. She glanced at me as the elevator opened. I got on and closed my eyes, thinking about all the terrible things that happen to people. My mom and I stepped out after we got off the 5th floor. We stopped at Room 528A, and I lost all of my confidence.

"You go in first." I told my mom.

"Why?"

"I want to see Stevie's reaction! Just take the teddy bear. Please?"

"Alright." She said and walked into the room.

"Hi Stevie!" I listen and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hey, Mrs. Robbins."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm..okay, where is Zander?"

"Um, well you see… h-he's not here."

"Zander's outside isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Mom! You are just going to give me up like that?" I question, walking into the room.

"Hi." Kacey greets.

"What are you doing here?" Stevie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I came to see you! We cannot stay mad at each other forever, Stevie."

"I'll just, leave you two alone for a while… c'mon Kacey!" My mom says.

"So as I was saying, I hate arguing and fighting. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I only went out with Molly to make you jealous. And it worked, but that wasn't the right way to confess how I feel about you. Forgive me?" I plead. She looks at me for a second before saying, "I forgive you."

"Good. So what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Sort of. I'm a bit sore, but I'm alive! No complaints,"

"You seem happy."

"I want to be happy. It's a good feeling." She smiles. "Zander?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, people say that you know you're in love when you want to write a song… And I did! It's about you." I look down at my shoes.

"Aww."

"Aww? That's it?" I ask rudely.

"Sorry, I'm hopped up on medication. If you haven't noticed, I just had surgery."

"So, if I kiss you, will you remember?"

"It depends... but why do you want to date me anyway? I'm a tomboy, I'm disgusting, and you can find another girl who plays the guitar. There's plenty of them."

"Tomboys are cute, you are not disgusting, and yes other girls play guitar, but they aren't named Stevie Baskara. How about that?"

"What about all of your fangirls? I'll just be another hot chick to you..."

"Fangirls are hot. You are beautiful."

I watch as she just sits in silence and smiles. "You're a smart boy."

"Who is falling hard for you." I finish. Then I slowly lean in and finally kiss her. It's a slow and soft kiss, one that feels real. Sparks run through my body as I smile through it all. It feels passionate and breathtaking, when our lips move together. I couldn't believe it.

"Guys, I forgot my... oh snap." Kacey squeals as she walks in. Stevie and I pull apart as Kacey starts rambling about us. I glance over at Stevie, and she looked pissed that Kacey cut us off.

"Hey, Grace is here, and I have something to tell you guys!" Nelson says, walking in with Kevin and Grace.

"Yeah, Nelson and I have been dating for about 2 weeks." Grace smiles.

"What?!"

"Ah! Zevie and Grelson!" Kacey dances.

"Huh?"

"You'll learn someday."

"Wait, you two? Dating?" Kevin asks, pointing to Stevie and I.

"Possibly. When I'm back on my own two feet." Stevie smiles.

"Does anybody else have a confession to make?" I ask angrily.

"I have a crush on Kacey!" Kevin shouts.

"We already knew that!" Everyone shouts back. Kevin sits down in his seat saying, "True, true."

* * *

**Haha, how was it? Exciting I hope! I've officially started Zevie! :) R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey chinchillas! Don't ask… Okay, I'm back with Chapter 11! But first, I want to do reviews! Because you all are so sweet, and I love the feedback. Also, you may become confused because I posted two chapters in one day! So, don't forget to read Chapter 10. It's the beginning of Zevie!**

**Guest- Thank you! I appreciate all of your love!**

**AnonymouslyTruth- Merci beaucoup.**

**jellybean96- A dose of Zevie coming up!**

**DarlingItsMe- You wish there was more Zevie? Wish granted.**

**LifeLover22- I'm glad that this story is close to you! And, it's okay to cry. I can't help but get emotional when I write it.**

**SupahClassyNinja- You are totally right. #SaveHowtoRock**

**MariaLuvsYew- Back to back new chapters right now! 10 and 11.**

**So, thank you everyone for giving me love! Guess what! I love you back! Chapter 11! I do not own How to Rock.**

* * *

**_A Month Later…. _Stevie's POV:**

I sat in my hospital bed, playing with my eggs for breakfast. I was supposed to leave 10 days ago, but I caught a fever and the doctors kept me in the hospital even longer. I can't eat or sleep, because all I want to do is go home! I miss school, and more importantly, being with Zander and my family. I stopped fiddling with my eggs when the doctor came into the room.

"Good morning Stevana!"

"Hi, Dr. Doelle."

"Good news. We are discharging you today!" What a coincidence….

"Really! I can go home?" I croaked.

"Yes you can! Just let the nurse come in and give you another shot, and then she will take your temperature. I've called your parents, they are on their way! In the meantime, take your medication, clean your stitches, and I will see you in 2 months for a follow-up appointment."

I grinned as wide as my mouth could go, as I jumped into her arms and shouted, "Thank you!"

"Take care Stevie, I'll see you soon." Dr. Doelle waved as she walked out.

"Bye!" I called out. I jumped across the bed and searched for my phone.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

"Zander! I'm going home!"

"So I've heard! I miss you Steviekins."

"I miss you more."

"So, where shall our first date take place my lady?"

"Hmm, I'll let you decide. Surprise me." I laughed.

"Alright well I have to bounce. Busy day."

"See you!"

"Bye, take care baby!" He said then hung up the phone. As I scroll through my contacts, my parents burst through the door with balloons and blow up confetti.

"My baby is coming home today! Are you ready?" My mom shouted.

"But, Nurse Candice was supposed to…" I trailed off with a look of confusion.

"I'm here, I'm here! Sorry guys. Stevie, just roll up a sleeve for me." Candice demanded as she jogged into the room also. Everyone just felt the need to knock down my door and come in! But I did as I was told and rolled up the sleeve of my long shirt. She took an alcohol cleansing wipe and gently cleaned my arm. I watched closely as she prepared the needle.

"Well Stevie, this is your last shot for a while…" I nodded and flinched as the nurse pressed the silver stick into my arm. The needle deepened into my skin as I took slow, steady breaths. And it was over. I happily picked out a yellow band aid.

"I want a yellow band aid. It symbolizes love, happiness, and hope. I want to go home and feel exactly that," I smiled.

"Today's that day." She lightly laughed and quickly swiped a thermometer across my forehead.

"98.9, you're healthy!"

"Merci beacoup." I swiveled and danced in my chair. **(A/N: I can't stop saying that!)**

"You're welcome. Stay safe!" She waved and left the room. I turned to my parents as they stood up and squeezed a hug in.

"Ow! Not too tightly!"

"Sorry! Okay, put this dress on." My mom tossed me a green sundress with pink flowers on it, fishnet tights, and heels.

"I hate pink."

"Please, put it on. Please?"

"Fine!" I groaned and walked off to change in the bathroom. After I got dressed, we cleaned up the room, packed my things, and signed out. I ran outside to the jet black minivan that my family owned, and hopped in. The ride home seemed liked forever. So I dozed off a bit.

"We're home!Stevie!" My dad beamed. I looked out the window and frowned. "Where is everybody?"

"Um, you know, around…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry too much! Let's just go into the house and get settled!" I shrugged and stepped out of the van, and into our front yard. As I unlocked the door, the air around me smelled like cake.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Then my senses came. Whoa, they threw me a party! Gravity 5, my family (like 50 members), and friends were here. I glanced around the room and saw 'Welcome Home Stevie' signs and the house was magically decorated.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this!" I sighed.

"Nonsense," My parents smiled and kissed my forehead. I tilted my head and laughed so hard. And for some reason, everyone in the room started laughing with me. I guess I'm just happy to be home. Soon, my laugh turned into a cry.

"She's crying!" My cousin shouted.

"They're happy tears! Go on, continue with the party." I shooed them off. Then my band members walk up to me and hug me one by one. Zander is the last one to approach me.

"Home sweet home," He laughs and hugs me.

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's go eat!" He says and pulls me over to the snack table.

The night was full of dancing and happiness, which was all I needed. My bulldog even joined the party, when he raided the table earlier and peed on the carpet. Hours and hours went by, and more people left. My parents took a million pictures, while my brothers serenaded me. And my heart warmed. Soon, the party was over. All that was left were Zander and I, plus my family. I stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Zander walked in and sat across from me. "Tired?"

"I feel wasted. I'm a sleepy girl now!" I stretched out onto the table.

"Last picture of the night…." Zander smiled as he took a picture of me lying across the table.

"Call it 'Stevie Feels Drunk after 5 Hours of Partying,' because that's how I feel right now." I look over to my family, who are loudly playing Just Dance 3 on the Wii, and sigh.

"I can't sleep here tonight…"

"Feel free to sleepover at my house. But don't complain if my little sister Melody draws on your face!"

"Melody Robbins, the little devil…"

"You got it! Well, we should get going, and get a head start on the road. You can borrow my clothes, and there are new toothbrushes at home. We have food and guitars so, you'll be fine!" Zander says, standing up from the table. I get up and walk into the living room.

"I'm crashing at Zander's! Thanks for the party!" I shout over the video game.

"Bye Stevie, call me when you get there!" My mom smiles.

"If I don't forget." I mumble and grab my jacket out of a closet.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Bye family!" I laugh.

"Bye!" They wave, as we walk out the door. I hop in Zander's truck and fasten my seatbelt. When Zander gets in and cuts on the ignition, he doesn't drive.

"Why aren't you driving?" I ask.

"Shhh," He whispers, and then leans in and kisses me. I kiss back gently and melt into the kiss. He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"Now I can drive!" He winks at me and drives off into the deep dark road. I just sit back in my seat, pinching myself. For this isn't real.

* * *

**OMZ! Did you like that? Zevie is officially here! Review! Next is Chapter 12!**

**–Zevielover4life**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 12! So I really had fun writing this chapter, and I hope that you have as much fun reading it. Thanks to all of your reviews, they inspire me to keep writing! Much love! :) Also, expect a new story coming your way... *wink*  
**

* * *

**Stevie's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up lying on Zander's bedroom floor. It was raggedy and rough, and this agitates me. Like when you wake up and find imprints on your face? Yeah, that. As I lay on the floor, the bright sun decided to vacation on my eyeballs. I rolled over. Zander was sleeping next to me, lightly snoring, snuggled in his bed sheets. I smiled and watched as he slept.

Trying my best not to wake him, I carefully stood up and tip-toed to the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I spotted some Sharpie scribbles and a mustache drawn on my face. Only one person, Melody. I stampeded into her room and shouted, "Is that all you've got?"

"Good morning to you too." Melody giggled.

"Mel, if you think that pranking people is funny, think again. Apologize, now! Or else." I demanded.

"I'm sorry that my brother is dating a lunatic,"

"I'm sorry that my boyfriend isn't an only child."

"Get out." She blinked. I rolled my eyes and trailed back into Zander's room. I looked around and realized that his ukulele was missing.

"Looking for something?" Melody popped out of nowhere with a rather devious smile.

"You are in going to be in trouble missy. Ukuleles cost a lot of money."

"Here! You can have it back, big baby." She sighed. But as she reached out to hand it over, she snatched it back.

"Listen you female dog, I don't have time for you." I growled, sweeping a curl out of my face.

"You want the ukulele? Then you are gonna have to catch me!" She grinned.

"Catch you? No."

"Look Steviekins, we can play this the easy way, or the hard way…."

Now she went too far. Calling me a lunatic, then Steviekins? I reach for the ukulele, and Melody runs out of Zander's room.

"And where d'you think you're going?" I question.

"Chillax Stevie." Melody starts to unlock her window pane. She does a double take at me, then shrugs and jumps out the window.

"Melody!" I scream.

"Na-na na boo-boo!" She teases, dancing in the street.

"This is not happening." I sigh and throw on my slippers, racing out of the Robbins home to catch Melody. At 7:30 in the morning.

Kacey's POV:

"Kevin! Do you have cereal?" I ask.

"Nope, were all out."

I groan and slam the cabinet doors shut in Kevin's kitchen, defeated at last.

"There is nothing to eat for breakfast in this deadbeat house!"

Grace, Nelson, and I had crashed at Kevin's house after Stevie's homecoming party. And now, here I am, with no grub.

"We need food!" Grace shouts.

"This house is not deadbeat, it's upbeat!" Kevin smiles.

"Shut the hell up, dude."

"Hello? We need food!" Grace repeats.

"Then go get us some! You two are the ladies in the house."

"We don't work for you!" I fussed.

"Why can't we be civilized like any other teen and play Furious Pigeons?" Nelson asks.

"Nobody wants to play that."

"Please Kacey, millions of people play it!" Kevin boasts.

"I'm sorry; do you mean dozens of people play it?"

"Why do you have to be so rude?" He asks.

"Why can't you buy us any food?"

"Why can't Nelson act like a dude?" Grace laughed.

"Why are you guys rhyming?" Nelson shouted.

"I'm done with this," I scoff.

"Well, let's go invade Zander's kitchen!" Grace implies.

"Good idea!" Kevin sprouts up, grabbing his jacket. We all get dressed and run out into the yard, ready to attack. Oh well.

* * *

**Zander's POV:**

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. What's not to smile about? I lifted my head to say good morning to Stevie. She wasn't there. And, neither was my ukulele. I gasped and ripped the sheets off of my legs.

"Who touched baby?!" I screamed. No answer.

"Stevie? Melody? Mom? Dad?" I searched for my family. Lady seemed to be the only one here, as she barked at the wall. Stupid dog. Then, I heard a crash.

"Quiet!" Someone whispered.

"Who's here?" I ask, scooting down the stairs. Still no answer.

"I'm going to call the cops!"

"Zander, it's me!" Kevin announced.

"Kevin? Get out of my house!"

"We needed food."

"We?" I ask, jogging down the stairs.

"Yeah. Kacey, Grace, Nelson, and I."

"Oh my gosh. Where is Stevie?"

"Stevie's down the block." Kacey answered.

"Why?"

"She said that she was looking for someone,"

"I wonder who…"

"Melody." Grace said, nibbling on a cracker.

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin shook his head no.

"Nope. And we passed Melody too. She was walking by the organic coffee shop that you and Stevie love. She was also carrying a ukulele…. Uh oh." I nearly fell out of my chair and said, "Get in the car!"

"Yay! An adventure!" Grace cheered.

* * *

We were driving halfway around the neighborhood, when I found Stevie. I hopped out of the front seat and ran up to her.

"Stevie! Are you okay?" I panicked out of my mind.

"Yeah. I'm just out of breath!" She sniffled as I hugged her tightly. "Woah, you're freezing."

I happily took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You're okay baby," I reassured her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go find your sister."

"Okay, c'mon."

15 minutes later, we found Melody sitting outside of the coffee shop. And she looked really scared, actually. Gravity 5, Grace, and I piled out of the car and approached her.

"Hey, you are big trouble! Mom and Dad will ground you for life. Where is my uke?" I ranted.

"…Well, you see…"

"MELODY!"

"I met this old lady! And she was nasty and rude, so I smart mouthed her. She tried to give me a lecture on how children and teens are so disrespectful. So, I became bored and I stole her purse." She continued.

"Bad ass." Stevie muttered.

"While I was making a run for it, I dropped Zander's ukulele. I turned around to get it, but the old lady already picked it up. Then she just walked away! She didn't bother chasing me either," Melody finished.

"We are going to go find this lady."

"It shouldn't be any problem. She walks a mile an hour."

"Grace, Melody, and I will stay here." Nelson says.

"Scaredy cats."

Kacey, Kevin, Stevie, and I jogged down the cool October streets, looking for this lady. We searched and searched, but no use.

"I think that's her!" Stevie shouted.

"Where?"

"Over there! Sitting on that bench."

"It sure is!" The 4 of us silently walked over to the lady. She looked grouchy and had gray hair draped across her head. The lady looked like she was in her seventies. I watched as her gnarled fingers grazed the strings of my ukulele.

"Excuse me? Miss?" Kacey spoke up.

"Hello young children," She greeted with a hearty smile.

"My friend here, well, his ukulele got stolen. And it looks just like that one." She pointed to it.

"I was robbed today, and now I have no money… I'm going to sell this teeny guitar!" I let out a little squeal that sounded too feminine.

"We know who robbed you."

"You do? It was a little girl. She stole my purse, and ran off." The lady frowned.

I can't take this.

I reached over and pulled the ukulele out of her hands. I sensed a faint smell of spray. The lady pulled out a can of pepper spray and sizzled my eyes. I fell to the ground, crying my eyes out.

"My eye! My eye! Attack her!" I squealed. And apparently the word 'attack' means everything. Because I hear punches in the background, a pair of jeans being ripped, and more pepper spray being shot.

"Ow! I'm going to die! Mommy!" Kevin screamed.

"Don't you spray my friend! Who do you think you are?" Nelson argued. I continued to hear punches in the background.

"Run!" Kacey laughed.

"The old lady's blood is on me,"

"Wait! The old lady had candy! I put it in my bra." Kacey ran.

A warm hand tugged onto my arm like a rag doll. I was pulled into a car and the doors slammed shut.

"Stevie?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"In the car, going home! I have your uke, don't worry."

"What about the old lady?"

"She's long gone."

"What did you guys do? I chuckled.

"We mugged her! I think," Nelson gulped.

"We mugged an old lady?" I began laughing.

"Sure did!"

"Steves, that was on our bucket list!"

"I know! CHECK."

"Guess what? I still have the candy in my bra!" Kacey shouted.

"Can I have a piece?" Kevin begged.

* * *

_Stevie and Zander's Bucket List:_

_Go Bunge-Jumping_

_Leave the United States_

_volunteer at a nursing home_

_Graduate high school_

_mug an old lady_

_bake 5 different types of Macaroons_

_fall in love (well not Stevie)_

_Go see a Broadway Musical_

_Spend $1000 in a day_

_go skydiving_

_Swim with Dolphins_

_Meet Madonna_

_create a scrapbook_

_Steves and Z with spend time with each other 24/7 until the day that Stevie is scheduled to die._

* * *

**Okay haha! There was my chapter for you! I hope you liked, and please review. This was really a filler chapter, and the next chapter will be better! Until next time, over and out! -Zevielover4life**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Back again, with a new chapter. Remember that December is Zevie Month! Zevians, we have less than a month to prepare one-shots, write some chapters, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and to spread the word! Wise words of Inkie. And now, to replies:**

**LifeLover22- Glad that you love it!**

**AnonymouslyTruthful- I think that Kevin was doing both, but to answer your question, I would say he just wanted candy.**

**UknowulovethemZEVIE- Me too! Funny huh?**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx- Mugging an old lady was a part of the bucket list!**

**Jellybean96- Thank you!**

**MariaLuvsYew- Oh my gosh! Glad you caught up. And honestly, I really don't like Zolly! It makes my heart sink.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Rock. Obviously, I would not be crying on December 8th.  
**

* * *

**Kacey's POV:**

"If tomato is a ketchup, then what is a smoothie?" I turn to Stevie and ask her.

"Oh Kacey, I don't know, a bunch of fruit chopped up in water?" Stevie says.

"No, stupid! It's a-"

"Kacey?" A familiar voice pops up behind me.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" I shout.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kacey. But it's a mall! You know; where people shop?" He retorts.

"I know what a mall is dumbass. I meant, why are you in my face? Talking to me?"

"I came over to apologize, for standing you up on our date." Dean smiles at me.

"That was 2 months ago! You expect me to just come crawling back to you?"

By now, every shopper in the store is staring at us.

"I was kind of hoping…"

"Well, well, well. You thought wrong. And you know what? There's this guy, who really likes me. He'll treat me like a princess! He'll even come an hour early to our date, instead of an hour later." I say, with my right hand plastered to my hip.

"Really! Who?" Stevie jumps in.

"I'll tell you later!"

"Well, he sure is doing a better job than I am, right?"

"Right." I continue, "Let's go Stevie! We need to find you a dress for your date with Zander." I say, walking out of the store. Stevie gently places a scarf back on a hanger.

"So. Who's the guy?" She smirks. I keep quiet and fiddle with my fingers.

"Oh god, is it Kevin?" Stevie asks me. I slowly nod my head and look at her.

"Kevin Reed?"

"Yeah. I think I have a crush on Kevin."

**Zander's POV:**

"No, No, NO! This is all wrong!" I scream, and throw my clean clothes on the floor.

"What's up with him?" Kevin whispers.

"He's trying to find the perfect outfit for his date with Steviekins," Nelson coos.

"Why don't you try finding a good outfit?"

"Actually, I did. With Grace. I didn't act like this! You're being a girl,"

I throw the rest of my clothes on the floor and sit down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous! It's my first date with Stevie, and it needs to be perfect." I say.

"Perfect is overrated,"

"You really like her, huh?" Kevin smiles.

"More than anything."

"Why don't you wear what I word on my first date with your mother?" My dad asks from the doorway.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe… but for a good cause! Hey Melody? Go in my room and pull out a blue box from the closet,"

"I cannot wear your clothes!" I beg.

"Why not?"

"Because, they're *gulp* old fashioned!"

"Here." My sister comes in with a box signed "DAD" on the front in bold. My dad accepts the box, and opens it. Nelson, Kevin, Melody, and I burst into laughter.

"Pants, and a sweater?"

"Maybe it's the sweater design that's old," Dad says.

"I actually kind of like it." Nelson flinches.

"Yeah! Cut off the sleeves on the sweater, and throw on an undershirt! Boom." Melody says, grabbing a pair of scissors from a drawer.

"I'll try it on," I stand up and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

I knock on Stevie's door later on that night, nervous as ever.

"Just a second!" Someone shouts from the inside. The lock clicks, and the front door swings open.

The door reveals Stevie: wind swept brunette hair, hazel eyes, long, flimsy black dress, olive skin, tanned legs, and not a pimple in sight. Flawless.

For a few seconds, I rock back and forth on my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Juuussssstttt peachy."

"We should get going, before my brothers haunt you down."

"Before we do, can I say that you look absolutely amazing?" I grin and bite my bottom lip.

"Thanks," Stevie blushes. "You don't look so bad yourself. Wait, what are you wearing?" She begins laughing, and looks me up and down.

"Please don't ask! Their my dad's clothes. I spent 3 hours trying to find the right outfit. None of them worked, so I invested in my dad." I laugh.

"Okay, Mr. Handsome." We walk in the yard and into my truck.

"Where are we going?" She whispers.

"It's a surprise," I whisper back.

"I'll be quiet then."

* * *

"Want to know where we are?" I ask Stevie.

"Enlighten me."

"The Wiltern. You and I are seeing a Fun. concert!"

"Shut up!"

"No joke," I chuckle.

* * *

"I had the most amazing time, Zander. It really means a lot,"

"Glad you had fun. Note to self, don't wear a sweater to a concert."

"Agreed." Stevie laughs. I look into her eyes, and there it goes, that twinkle. Kiss her, you fool!I slowly lean in and lift my head. And like the usual, my nerves take over, leaving me to burp in Stevie's face. I watch her every move. **  
**

"Excuse me." I whisper.

"Okay, um.. yeah."

"Awkweeeeerd. Okay, I'll see you later? How about next Saturday?"

"Are you trying to ask me out on a second date?" She reaches for the front door of her house.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I wink and run away.

* * *

**The next day, Stevie's POV:**

"Did you know that pigs can't sweat?" Kacey asks me. We are sitting at the lunch table, so the band can find a way to raise money for our new piano. We have less than a week to prepare for Battle of The Bands.

"Not now Kacey!" I groan, and flick her off.

"Fine." She sets back and crosses her arms.

"I'm trying to raise money for this new piano…Do you want to help?" I offer.

"Stevie, what do I look like working? I could break a nail!"

"Oh my gosh, I've never met a more bitchy and arrogant girl," I say to myself.

"Guys! I've got it!" Kevin shouts down the hallway. He reaches the table and starts dancing.

"Stop dancing and tell us!" I punch Kevin in his arm.

"Ow! Okay, so Principal Kersee created this fundraiser called Muscles for Music. It's a fundraiser where each grade walks or runs 2 miles for an hour. Families are invited to donate. The money goes to our music program. I made a deal with Kersee; If the school exceeds their goal of $8,000…. Then $2,000 will go to us!"

"So basically, we're using other people's money?

"Yes. But, we're working for it!"

"Okay, I guess that sounds good." Kacey says.

"Grace, would you look at that? Loser 5 is making a compromise on money! They're broke," Molly walks over to our table.

"Actually, why don't you try being in a band where you don't have to lip synch and dance to a recorded track, Molly?"

"Look, I don't want to fight today…"

"Why did you come over here?"

"To tell you guys that our flight to Canada was cancelled!" Molly shrieks.

"What?"

"Apparently, there's some big hurricane coming our way." Molly shrugs.

"But what you don't know, is that we're flying in a private jet!" Kevin blurts.

"KEVIN!"

"Oops, sorry."

"You guys are flying privately? Goodie! That means The Perfs are flying with Gravity 5! Let's go Grace!" Molly cheers, clapping her hands graciously. She exits the courtyard, leaving us defeated at last.

After a long day of school and working at Danny Mangoes, I came home exhausted. I ended up working extra hours to save money for Canada. We even have to get passports. I wasn't looking for any more surprises or drama, that is, until I came home to the Baskara family.

***flashback***

"Alright guys, time for big news!" My mom cheered. My parents sat up straight on the couch. She carefully unwrinkled her shirt and forced a huge smile.

"Your father and I," She breathed. "Are having another baby!" My mom clapped.

The air around my brothers and I grew silent.

"Another child?" My younger brother Emerson shouted.

"No wonder I heard creaking from your room," Jacob muttered.

"Jake!"

"My parents are having another baby, big surprise." Sylas flares his nose.

"This is why I'm moving to Canada." I say.

"Mom and Dad! You can't have any more babies!" Colby shouts.

"Why not?" Dad asks.

"Because, no one will ever pay attention to me anymore!" He cries.

"Colby! Honey, we'll always care about you. We love you!"

"Lies,"

"Hey! You five will not sit here and talk to your mother like that. Our decision is final."

"Aren't you all excited for #6?" My mom squeals.

"No. You're crazy,"

"Nope."

"Not really!"

"I hate babies."

"Goose egg." I shrug. Well, this is hopeless.

"Stevie, what if I told you how far along I am?"

"Then, I would care?" I laugh, confused as ever.

"I'm 4 months!" She smiles dead at me.

"It's another boy, isn't it? I can't deal with my life,"

"Actually, it's a girl. I was thinking about naming her Stevie, after you."

* * *

**Hooplah! So, I'm switching up the setting of this story now. After Chapter 14, the story will now take place in Vancouver, Canada. I didn't want the gang stuck in California throughout the whole story. Gravity 5, The Perfs, and a 8 other bands will be competing in Battle of The Bands! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all! I'm out! –Zevielover4life :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hai guys! I hope that you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Heads up, I have 4 new stories coming out; one of them being a collaboration with no other amazing person than herself, Libba The Amazing! So look out! And, I have changed my username to (LostInTheStars24). Felt like it was time. Also, there are 88 reviews for this story! WOW! I cannot thank you enough! You lovely people light up my day :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: You already know. *nods head***

* * *

**Stevie's POV:**

3 days went by, and Muscles for Music was fantastic. Juniors, Sophomores, Freshmen, and Seniors at Brewster High School ran 2 miles. I ended up running for 15 minutes. Then, I lost my breath and started coughing up blood again, so I withdrew from the race. I panicked and went home that day. I counted on Gravity 5 to run for me. They promised they would. I got home and took medication. Turns out, my mom Renee was home. She had a doctor's appointment to see the baby, so I went. I nearly vomited at the sight of her insides. But it's true; I'm getting a little sister! I called the band to let them know. They congratulated me.

Principal Kersee and the Muscles for Muscles sponsors only came up with $7,750. It wasn't to afford a piano. Luckily, Nelson, Kevin, and I used our money from our jobs to come up with the rest. We split $250 evenly. Each of us paid $84. Our passports came in, and we officially started packing the bags.

Now, it's Friday, and we leave for Canada tomorrow. Hurricane Cole, a hurricane that's supposed to hit the West Coast, is coming soon. Zander and I were back at Darla's Milkshake Palace to discuss things.

"Are you excited for Battle of The Bands?" Zander asks.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous." I say, wiping off the diner table.

"Aww, I'll hold your hand baby." He snickers.

"Shut up."

"You're adorable when you argue with me,"

"Are you drunk?" I ask, tilting my head. My curls fall across my eyes.

"Nah, I'm good." Zander laughs.

We continue sitting at our table, when my phone vibrates. I pull it out. A text, from Kacey.

**K**- Stevie! We might not be able to fly becuz of the hurricane! :(

**S- **Well, what are we gonna do? :/

**K- **My uncle says he talked to the pilot, we have 2 fly 2nite. U guys up for it?

**S- **Yea, I guess so.**  
**

**K- **I'll call the boys, be at the airport 'round 8PM!**  
**

**S- **Ok, peace. :)**  
**

**K- **Bye!

Hours later...

I packed 2 suitcases for 2 months. This trip should be interesting.

In my bedroom, I pulled out extra money and put it in my pocket. I put my bass guitar and ukulele in their cases. As I pack my case, I stumble to the right and knock over a family portrait.

"Shit," I stared down at the cracked glass on the carpet. I bend over, carefully setting the frame back down, and continue packing. My door creaks open and out comes my bulldog. He jumps on my bed and stretches out.

"Bye Toby, no peeing on the carpet while I'm gone!" I pet his fur. I cut off my bedroom lamp and lug my bags downstairs. My older Sylas **(pronounced sigh-liss) **carried my instruments. Sylas was always my favorite. He has my back everyday.

"Call me if you have any problems. I'll come down there, and beat the hoe-bags and douche bags up myself. Take your medication, Steve. I can't stand to see your hurt. I love you," He said, hugging me.

"I love you too, Sylas." I say, burying my face in the crook of his neck. We let go, and I start saying my goodbyes to everyone.

"Jake," I stood up to my brother.

"Stevie," He mocked me.

"Be good."

"I'll try." Jacob said, giving me a hug.

I walked to Colby and Emerson, they were the babies of the family.

"Bye Stevie, tell Kacey I love her?" Emerson wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed aloud and said, "Kacey likes Kevin." Emerson frowned and poked out his bottom lip.

"I still love you," I said.

"Good enough!" Emerson shrugged and hugged me. Then, there's Colby. He runs over to me and jumps in my arms.

"Call me every night?" Colby whispered. I nodded, "Of course!"

He smiled at me, then lightly kissed my lips. I returned his smile.

"Eww!" One of my brothers shouted.

"Family is family."

Lastly, my mom and dad pulled me into a bear hug. They each kissed my cheek one by one.

"See you Stevie," Dad said.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Love you!" They said.

"Ready to go?" Sylas sad. He's taking me to the airport. I nodded, as he started taking my luggage out to the car.

"I love you guys!" I waved to my family.

"Bye!" They shouted, as I walked out the front door. I merely forgot someone, so I run back in the house.

"Back again?" Dad asked.

"Yea, bye Stevie." I smiled at my mom's little stomach.

We left my home, and headed to the LAX airport. I said my goodbye to Sylas and left. Once I get into the airport, no one is here.

"Stevie!" I turned to see who was calling me. It's Molly.

"Woah, you called me Stevie!"

"No time for that," She shook her head. "Where's Loser 5?"

"I don't know actually," I shrugged.

"Why don't we look around? Flight starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay,"

Molly and I walked around a bit, and found Zander. Soon we found the rest: Grace, Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey.

A lady spoke over the intercom saying, "Private flight 103 to Vancouver, Canada may start boarding. I repeat, flight 103 to Vancouver may start boarding." We exchanged glances and stood up. I turned my back, and heard a loud crash. Kacey was toppled on top of her suitcases. She brought 7 of them.

"Can't...breathe," Kacey said.

I just stood there and began laughing. Kevin helped her up.

"Kacey, maybe you should throw out a bag or two." Zander suggested.

"Just let her be," Grace piped up, waving her hand.

Soon, we we lined up at the booth before we got on. The older lady at the boot checked our passports and flight tickets.

"All clear." She said and led us through the passageway to the private jet.

Another young girl came over to us with some clipboard.

"Simon, Baxter, Baskara, Robbins, Garfunkle, King, and Reed? Follow me,"

We walked outside, and the clouds began turning gray. I'm anxious to get out of California before the storm hits. Everyone boarded onto the private plane and we took our seats. I put my carry-on above me and sat back down. Grace sat next to Nelson, Molly wanted to sit by herself so she can get 'Beauty Sleep'. I sat next to Zander, and Kevin was sitting by himself. Kacey, however, is up front talking to the pilot.

"So, you're Kacey Simon?" The pilot asked.

"In the flesh! What's your name?" Kacey smiled.

"Pilot Charlie," He said. "Well sweetie-bottom, sit down. I'm about to take off."

"Sweetie-bottom?" She gulped, raising her eyebrows.

"Mhm," The pilot winked at Kacey and she walked off. Kacey mouthed 'help me' from the front.

"I'm all alone Kacey!" Kevin shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

All in all, Kacey ended up sitting beside Kevin.

I looked out the window and sighed.

"You okay?" Zander looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss being home."

"You'll be fine," He said. I nodded and sat back. Zander leaned in and kissed my lips. For a moment, I didn't kiss back. I guess I'm just nervous. Yet, I found myself melting on the inside and kissing back. Little kisses, can turn into hot ones, and that's what we did. Running his tongue against the seam of my lips, Zander grazed his thumb across my cheek. I happily granted access to him. Until Zander lost his breath.

"Listen, I know I've probably told you a million times; but I love you Stevie." He whispered, intertwining our fingers. It's too good to be true... A boy? Loves me? Do I love Zander back? Yes, no... yes!

"I love you too," I swallow this gigantic lump that forms in my throat.

"Aaawww! Look at the lovebirds!" Kacey squeals from her seat.

"Hey sweetie-bottom! Keep it down," Charlie shouts, stating up the engine.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kacey screams.

Ignoring her rants, the pilot says, "Alright, listen up! I need all electronics and devices cut off. We're about to take off for Vancouver, Canada. I suggest that you sit back and relax; this flight is 3 hours long. Thanks,"

"3 hours? Without my phone?! Oh emm gee," Kacey cried. This really isn't her day.

"Kacey? We have wi-fi, you know..."

"My phone died!" She screams, cradling her bedazzled phone.

"This is going to be a long flight," Nelson sighs.

"Touché." We all say.

2 hours later, I am awoken by a little nudge. "Psst Steves, wake up!" Zander pushes me. I quickly reflex and push him back, only harder. He falls on the ground of the plane as I sit back and laugh.

"Hey. Do you smell that?" Zander asks.

"No, what does it smell like?"

"Alcohol," Zander widens his eyes. "It's coming from up front." I stand up and and slide to the front of the jet. It reeks of alcohol. Zander tiptoes behind me and points to the pilot/ I inch my way to the pilot's window. I lift up, and look through. The pilot is drinking!

"Stevie? What do you see?" Zander whispers.

"Vodka.. 6 bottles,"

"Let me see!" I scoot to the side, letting Zander take my place. He cups his hand over his mouth and gasps.

"I should go talk to him," I say.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt!" But I ignore Zander's feels and burst through the doorway.

"Hey, pilito!" I shout.

"Sweetie-bottom? Is that you?" Charlie quivers his lips.

"Nah, it's sweetie-bitch." I smirk.

"Ooh, feisty. Charlie says, lightly sipping on alcohol.

"You're supposed to be flying the jet!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that I need a bunch of prissy teenagers controlling my life! Now, if you excuse me-" He laughs, turns to his right, and pulls out a needle.

I take a huge step backwards and sigh.

"Dude!" Zander fusses at the pilot.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Charlie laughs sternly and pricks himself. He leans forward and presses a red button. Deathly alarms go off. Zander and I run back to our seats, ans start waking everyone.

"What happened?" Molly yawns.

"We need to evacuate!" Zander jumps up. We pull out emergency parachute packs and start throwing them at the band.

"This jet will detonate in 50, 49,48..."

"Everyone get out!"

"What about our suitcases?" Kacey shrieks.

"Zander, unload the belly!" Nelson wails.

"Ha, the belly." Kevin starts laughing hysterically. Zander releases the bags unto the ground by pressing 'drop'.

"15, 14, 13, 12..."

"C'mon, everyone JUMP OUT!" I yell. We open the jet doors.

"9, 8, 7, 6..."

We all grab each others and scream for our life's.

"3, 2, 1, detonating," We jump out (barely) on 1, flailing in the sky.

*crackle, click... BOOM.*

* * *

**Is it just me, or is this story getting crazier and crazier every time I sit down and write it?! Oh, well. Expect more even craziness in Chapter 15! Want a hint? Someone will get arrested. Hah. Don't forget to read and review! A review a day keeps the writers block away! ;) This is a fact. Toodles! **


	15. Author's Note

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey**__** guys! I know that I haven't posted in a LONG time. It's because I sort of got stuck on this story and my personal life has collided with me. So for now, this story is on hiatus. I'm really sorry about this, but I've lost my touch… and I can't find it anymore. Just when this was about to get good!**_

_**I hope that you all understand! I'll be back soon. :) –Michele (LostinTheStars24)**_


End file.
